


Strength lies in numbers, right?

by Neisha_BeanieBoy10



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Entity, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Payback, Perks, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Shenanigans, Torture, Trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neisha_BeanieBoy10/pseuds/Neisha_BeanieBoy10
Summary: The Legion allow themselves some shenanigans and start tormenting the survivors in a way they've never done before.After several bad trials Meg gets fed up with it and decides to come back at them.DISCLAIMER:I do not own dead by daylight or any of the mentioned characters, they all belong to Behaviour Interactive.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Sharpened teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, guys, gals and nonbinary pals!
> 
> Welcome to my first dead by daylight fanfiction. I wanted to write this so bad after I got the idea and I'm glad that I finally got to it.
> 
> Please excuse any errors since english is not my native language, but feel free to make me aware of them so that I can improve and make your reading experience more enjoyable! ^^
> 
> And much love goes to the lovely RuiNerumi for beta reading!!!  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!  
> And with all this out of the way, enjoy!
> 
> \- Neisha_BeanieBoy10

A shrill scream pierced the air, it was immediately followed by a generator springing to life.

_Two down three to go._

But first, Meg had to save Feng from the hook she had been hung on. Her aura blared in Meg's peripheral vision like a beacon in a stormy night or rather a warning signal showing the fate that would surely come for her if she made a mistake. She had to be careful about it or they would not make it out of the trial alive.

Meg signaled Jake that she would go get Feng, he acknowledged her plan with a simple, solem nod before crouching towards the next generator. It was only the three of them left with Dwight having died on the hook after being targeted by the Trapper. Meg hated the killer and his stupid traps. She could never run as fast as she wanted to out of fear of misstepping into one of the traps. The feeling of the rusty metal teeth snapping shut and successfully going through skin and muscle before being stopped by her bone never stopped being painful and she did not think she would ever get used to it.

Being in a Trapper trial with Jake though made it different. He sabotaged all traps he could find and was good in general at finding were they had been placed. So Meg trusted her friend's abilities and hastely made her way over to Feng. The cornfield gave her the cover she needed to stay undetected and after she could see Feng hanging from the hook on the hill she began to approach more sneakily. For all she knew the Trapper could have set up a trap easily concealed by the corn and she definitely did not want to step in it.

Meg was now close enough to hear the noises Feng made. Noises of pain and exertion as she tried her best to fend off the main claw of the Entity as it viciously tried to impale, thus claiming her as a sacrifice. The blood dripped down from Feng's arm to the floor where it got absorbed by the dusty ground. After making sure that there were no traps she could step in and that the Trapper wasn't near them Meg walked onto the hill, grabed Feng under her armpits and hoisted her off the hook. Despite her small frame it still took some effort to accomplish it, but the adrenaline cursing through her veins and the strange powers of the Entity made it possible for them time and time again.

Feng Min muttered a thanks under her breath while holding her injured shoulder. She looked around and pointed towards a wooden wall where they could hide behind. Feng lead the way with Meg following close behind, concealed by the wall she began to tend to Feng's shoulder. She did her best not to expose her to more pain than necessary but she also couldn't make it as pleasant as she'd like to. Having finished the healing they walked over to their own generator, working across from each other. Meg's fingers trembled as she worked as fast as she could while watching her surroundings and listening for any noises. The fact that she hadn't heard Jake scream gave her the hope she needed to double her efforts if that was even possible. If he finished his gen and they did theirs they all would be out of this trial sooner than expected.

They had worked halfway through the gen when she heard the familiar and dreaded heartbeat. It was only a slight background noise and nothing to worry about at the moment so she shifted her attention back to the task at hand. The sudden scream cutting through the genrator noise and steady heartbeat caught them off guard and while Meg could prevent a mistake at the last second Feng wasn't as lucky and as the cable in her hand connected with one it was not supposed to, the generator misfired, burning both of their hands.

"Shit!", Feng whispered through gritted teeth, pulling out her hands and cradling them against her chest, "I'm sorry, Meg."

"It's alright. I almost fucked up too." Meg listened for a bit, but the heartbeat did not grow louder but rather fainter. Guess now that Jake knew where they were he lured the Trapper into the opposite direction. "Let's keep working. After that we can split up, I'll go look for the gen Jake had already started on while you can work on a new one."

As a response Feng just hummed loud enough for Meg to hear it. Even though Feng wasn't someone to follow orders she new how to work in a team and in a situation where teamwork would decide over life and death it was of importance to put any dislikes and preferences to the side.

They managed to finish their gen without any more incidents and followed through with their plan. It took Meg some time to find the gen Jake had worked on, but after she found it she was pleased to see that the killer had not kicked the gen to regress their progress and that it was already halfway finished.

Just as she started to repair the gen further Jake's scream echoed another time through the otherwise eerily quiet cornfield and his aura appeared pretty far away from Meg. She decided to just keep working and let Feng do the saving this time. But as she heard Jake scream a third time she also felt the pulse of the Entity claiming a sacrifice. It bore itself through Meg's body and left only coldness inside of her.

_Shit_

She could have sworn that it had only been Jakes second hook.

_Hadn't Dwight made it fast enough when he had gone to save him?_

Had she known she would have done something. Maybe distract the killer while Feng got him back to his feet. Caught up in her thoughts Meg slipped and a loud bang erupted from the gen in front of her, setting her progress back again.

_Focus, Meg, dammit. You can still make it. Only two gens left, yours is almost done and I'm sure Feng isn't so far behind herself. Just a bit longer._

Having made the mistake it was only a matter of time until the Trapper would reach her so she had to do her best to finish til then. The heartbeat picked up again but she stubbornly worked on. The lights dancing above her, mirroring the aura of terror nearing her while adding more urgency to the situation.

If she did not finish it now they wouldn't make it. He'd surely stay around to prevent them from finishing it, knowing that they'd come back since it was so close to being done.

Connecting the last stray cables with each other the generator roared to life, its light blinding Meg for a second. The heartbeat was now deafening and she knew that she could stay no longer. Looking forward she saw the menacing figure of the Trapper approaching her and so she turned to run the opposite way, towards the farm house. There she could for sure lose him, it was her best bet. The house had enough hiding spaces and boxes she could crouch behind. All of the pallets had been used already so she had to make due with the few hay balls she could loop around and windows she could vault to escape the blood dripping cleaver.

She was almost there and vaulted another window to further the distance between her and the killer but she had miscalculated their proximity since she felt the cleaver sink into her flesh making her cry out in pain. This would make it more complicated for her to hide since she wasn't the best at muffling her whimpers but she did not give up and at last reached the big farm house. Inside she slowed down a bit, trying to be more quiet as to not alert the Trapper of the way she went. Meg decided not to go up the stairs since she would only be trapped up there. Instead she walked past the stairs and out of the farm house back into the corn field. Hopefully the Trapper would assume that she had gone upstairs to hide in a locker and waste some time looking for her there.

The sound of a finished generator and the blaring of exit gates being finally powered stole Megs focus again. It was the one on the first floor of the farm house. She had been so distracted by her injury and the heartbeat surrounding her that she hadn't heard Feng working on it. Meg thought about going back in to distract the Trapper once again. She ultimately decided against it, thinking it would help more to open a gate so she moved on. Besides, Feng wasn't stupid and knew how to sneak past the killer.

On her way towards the exit gate the heartbeat faded away and she was able to hear her own pained whimpers and her ragged breathing. Though being used to running trials took it to another level and she found herself being out of breath more often than before. She flipped the switch and watched the lights with a piercing stare.

_Come on, come on, I don't have all day, dammit._

The first light flickered to life accompanied by clanking and groaning as something presumably shifted into place inside the door.

_Alright, progress._

Feng's scream made the hair on Meg's arm stand and she looked back to search for her friend. Through the cornfield she could see nothing of course but it did not prevent her from scanning over everything in case she did see someone.

The second light turned on as the clanking continued.

Should she call out for her so she knew where to go to? She'd surely bring the killer with her but the gate would be open by then and they could both just run through into the safety of the fog. Or maybe she had already escaped the killer and all Meg would do was give away her location?

_You know what, fuck it._

Opening her mouth to take a deep breath to scream for Feng Meg was interrupted by Feng's scream instead. The Entity showed Meg her location, she had stepped into a bear trap. She wasn't that far away but there was still a considerable amount of distance between them.

Letting go of the switch Meg took off running in the direction of Feng, desperate to reach her faster than the killer. In her haste she did not notice the bear trap laying behind a window she decided to vault and after landing the bear trap snapped shut, effectively trapping her foot. Because of her momentum Meg fell face first onto the floor only cushioning her fall with her hands. This however put a strain onto her damaged shoulder and she let out another scream.

Muttering curses under her breath Meg straightened herself into a sitting position and started to try to free her foot. Every time she failed the teeth snapped shut again, working their way even deeper into her flesh while also cutting up her fingers. It was no pretty sight. The blood gushing out of her leg drenched the floor beneath her and mixed on the bear trap with the blood of her fingers. It only made it harder for her to get free, the metal getting more slippery as time went on.

In her panic she did not notice the Entity claiming its third victim of the trial. Only after hearing the heartbeat pick up did she look up from the mess that was her leg.  
The corn surrounding her prevented her from seeing the Trapper approach her but the steadily increasing heartbeat was all she needed to know that he would arrive soon to finish her off. Meg frantically tried to pry the trap open and the more she failed the more frustrated she became.

Seeing the black worker boots in front of her made her stop trying. It was too late, she wouldn't make it. Breathing in she mustered all her strength to defiantly glare at the monstrous mask covering the killers face. She was scared shitless but hell if she showed this thing how she really felt. They stayed like that for a moment, Meg straining her neck to stare up and the Trapper looking down on her with a curious sideways glance. It made Meg furious.

"Do I have something on my face? Get it over with, I've got no time for this." Screaming at the thing before her did definitely help surpressing her fear though it did not evoke any reaction out of the man. He simply stared a bit more before raising his cleaver and striking down. Pain shot through Meg again and she fell to the floor. Meg bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out as she heard the rustle of clothing she looked back up again to see the Trapper crouching now. She did not comprehend what he had in mind until she felt a crushing pain travel up her leg. He was pushing the sharpened teeth of the bear trap together from either side and Meg could feel them grinding against her bone until a sickening crack echoed through the field. Tears welled up in her eyes and she let out a blood curdling scream. Everything in her mind screamed at her to crawl away, away from the pain and the thing inflicting it, but the rational side of her knew that it would only make it worse.

Over her pained gasps and groans she could hear and feel the trap being opened and temporary relief washed over Meg. Being freed from the bear trap she crawled a bit forward, afraid of triggering the trap again otherwise. Noticing the movement the Trapper stood up and pressed his foot onto Meg's back to stop her from crawling any further. Meg knew what would come next, the sharp cleaver would strike her over and over before the sweet, though only temporary, release of death would come. As bad as being sacrificed was it did not nearly hurt as much as being killed by the hand of the killers and Meg dreaded this moment. Even though Meg had already anticipated it the strike still took her by surprise and the pain she felt clouded her mind until it was all she could feel.

Then, it stopped and she was engulfed by the cold, dark fog of the Entity. The time one would spend in this in between realm after they died was almost worse than the trials themselves. Everything positive was stripped from you, hope, familiarity, comfort, everything gone and replaced by emptiness and loneliness only amplified by the knowledge that this would endlessly repeat. These phases felt like they lasted an eternity and maybe they did, time did not matter in this realm. Luckily, they had a place they would return to.

The camp was the only thing created by the entity they could feel safe for a little while and it brought the relief everybody needed after a bad trial. But sometimes even the safe haven could feel crowded. For Meg it felt rarely that way but today was one of the exceptions and instead of going towards the middle of the campsite near the fire Meg decided to join Jake at the edge of it. He was sitting on a log and upon noticing her approach he scooted over to make room for her. For a while they just sat there in comfortable silence. The chatter of the others created a homey atmosphere that did not quite reach Meg yet. She was still thinking about her last trial and where it all had gone downhill. She did not notice Jake's attempts to talk to her until he lightly pushed her shoulder to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry Jake I was lost in thoughts," Meg looked over seeing Jake looking at her before he turned back towards the wood after being sure he got her attention.

"No problem. I just wanted to know if you made it? Feng was kind of grumpy after she came back and immediately went to talk with Nea. So I was curious."

Mirroring Jake's position Meg also stared into the darkness of the thick forest. "Nah, I got moried. Tried to get Feng out of a bear trap and walked straight into one myself."

"Hmm. It happens sometimes."

"I'm sorry," Meg whispered after a while, hugging her knees close to her body and resting her chin on them.

"What for?", he asked, glancing at Meg from the corner of his eyes.

"You know, for not coming to your rescue. I thought that it was only your second hook and that we still had time before..."

"Don't worry, Meg. You couldn't have known."

They fell into silence once more and Meg found comfort in the fact that Jake wasn't mad at her. She would go and look for Feng Min later and apologies to her too. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the little peace she had before she would be pulled into her next trial.


	2. Hit and Run I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, girls, gals and nonbinary pals!
> 
> The next chapter has arrived! I apologize for the long wait, but work has kept me pretty busy. I try to make at least one update per month though I will update sooner if I find the time! 
> 
> Now I hope you enjoy the second chapter! 
> 
> As always, much love to RuiNerumi for beta reading <3
> 
> -Neisha_BeanieBoy10

The peace she wanted did not last half as long as she would have liked, since she already felt herself being forced into another trial. Deciding it would be best to burn an offering she quickly walked towards the fire. A sack of salt should do. Luck was something she really needed after all the horrendous trials she had had in a row.

"Hey, who's also being called into a trial?", Meg asked. It was always better to check who would be in the trial since they never knew when the Entity would pair them with a new survivor. She heard Bill's gruff voice answer her and saw Quentin waving at her, the rest just shook their head.

_Alright, either a new survivor or it's Nea or Feng. Man I hope it's not Feng again, this would be her third trial in a row._

The world began to dissolve around them and after the fog cleared a bit Meg was greeted by a snowy landscape.

_Mount Ormond, huh? Not the best realm but I can work with it._

Looking around she spotted Nea near the killer shack. Guess the mistery of the fourth person had been solved. They acknowledge each other but Meg decided to walk to somewhere else and find her own generator. Of course, just because they had gotten Ormond did not mean that they would also have the Legion, but there was a higher chance to have the killer the realm belonged to together and she wanted to make sure before taking a risk.

They had learned really early that it would be the best strategy to split up and work alone on the gens, since for some reason the Legion always found them if they worked together. They did not know how, thus writing it off as the Entity's doing.

Meg found a gen next to a little house. It wasn't the best spot since right next to the house stood a massive hook that could mean her demise if she wasn't careful enough but it was better to get this done now than later when they would all be under even more pressure.

The soft whirring of the generator was the only thing that disturbed the silence that hung dreadfully over them otherwise. The snowflakes falling to the ground in a steady rythm. When Meg had first gotten a trial at Mount Ormond she had been shocked to see the snow and expected to freeze to death in her running wear before the killer even got to her. But immediately after that thought she had noticed that it wasn't as cold as it should have been. Not only that, the snow also didn't seem to melt or pile up except for some places the Entity had choosen. This was not the first time Meg had noticed that the Entity tried to replicate something only to fuck it up in some way or another.

Meg jumped a little as she saw something approach from her right out of her peripheral vision. The reaction caused her to let go of the cables she was holding, but luckily nothing happened. "Sorry Meg, I didn't want to startle you," Quentin whispered holding both of his hands up in an apologetic gesture. He settled next to her on the gen and began to work, Meg too resumed what she had been doing. Not long after they could both hear the terror radius of the killer. The heartbeat grew louder in a matter of seconds. Whoever was approaching them did it at an alarming speed.

They both stopped working and stated to make their way over to a large boulder near their gen. Meg watched her surroundings and spotted the killer running in full speed at them. It was one of the Legion.

"Run!", Meg screamed at Quentin, already making a break for it.

He reacted a bit slow and thus got hit by the hunting knife of the bloodthirsty teen. His pained yell only spurred Meg on to run even faster. She hated the Legion's tendency to strike them only once, leaving a deep gash that would make them bleed out in a matter of minutes if they did not tend to it immediately, before moving on to their next victim. It was an effective method that successfully hindered them from doing gens if they did not want to hang on a hook too soon.

Barely dodging the hunting knife Meg made a hard left turn running towards the old and worn down resort building. There would be enough opportunities to loose the killer in there. She just hoped that no one was working on the gen inside.

The scream behind her alerted Meg that the killer had gone out of their frenzy while also telling her that it was one of the girls of the group. She hadn't gotten a good look at the killer but she guessed it had to be the older one. The heartbeat grew a bit fainter as the distance between them grew.

_Not safe yet _, Meg reminded herself and kept on running, vaulting a window to get inside the lodge. She ran past the lockers and up the stairs. Then she stopped and began to crouch. She wasn't hurt yet, so she had a chance to hide from the killer without alerting her. On the left side stood a couch, behind it was just enough room between the couch and the wall for her to hide behind, so she did.__

____

The heartbeat spiked up again and she could her the Legion walk up the old, creaky, wooden stairs. Holding her breath she waited for her to pass by. The killer had now reached the top, but she didn't move from there. Meg couldn't see what she was doing and didn't want to peek out from behind her hidingspot, out of fear of being seen by the killer. Tense seconds passed and it slowly got hard for Meg to hold her breath. Was she intentionally waiting for Meg to slip up? Just as she thought she would surely be found as she had to fucking breathe did the killer finally move from her spot.

____

_Thank god, took you long enough, Meg thought._

____

To her dismay however the killer started moving towards instead of away from her. Having already relaxed Meg couldn't help but let out the breath she was holding in until a shadow was casted over her as the killer blocked the light with her statue. Meg startled and lost her balance, causing her to slightly fall back, her elbow bumping against the wall with an audible tock. Her eyes widened in shock as she realised what she had done. Her own heatbeat rivalled that of the killer's terror radius and she felt as though she would become deaf if she stayed in that spot any longer. She did not dare to move, not even blink.

____

However, to her surprise the killer did not even look in her direction and that's when she noticed the earbuds that were connected to the walkman the killer was carrying with her.

____

In the near distance a generator misfired while another turned on and the Legion turned towards the sound of the former, walking to the end of the hallway only to jump down from the balcony before stalking of towards the sound.

____

Meg let out a sigh of relief and sacked down, back still against the wall. She felt as though she would liquify any moment now, her legs trembled from the exertion and adrenaline that was still rushing through her.

____

This was fucking scary.

____

She held her face in her hands, covering her eyes but not her mouth, and took a few deep breaths to collect herself. After having calmed down enough she took the stairs down again to start working on the gen, going over her former encounter over and over in her head. She would be hanging from a hook now if it wasn't for the loud music the killer was listening to. Lucky me, I guess.

____

Bill's yell brought her back to reality. Meg saw his aura pretty far away from her, presumably in the basement. For now she continued to work, deciding that if no one else went for the save she would, but they had done too little gens for her to stop right now. The generator was already halfway done and she did not want to abandon it like that. Shortly after another gen roared to life.

____

"Must be the one Quentin and I had been working on before," Meg murmured to herself.

____

She looked over in the direction she remembered Bill's aura to be but was met with nothing. Good, just a few minutes more and she would be done.

____

All of the sudden Meg felt cold and unnerved, she let go of the wires she had been holding and walked off towards a locker. She did not usually hide in them but the generator was close to being done and the locker was the best place to wait it out.

____

Sure enough, the heartbeat picked up again, signaling the killer's approach. She heard the gen being kicked, wires falling out of place, setting her progress back again.

____

_No big deal_.

____

Through the slits of the locker she could see the Legion walk around a bit, searching for the survivor that had previously worked on the gen. But she soon walked away, having found nothing.

____

Meg waited until she was sure that the killer was gone before slowly opening the locker door to step out. As soon as she excited the locker an excruciating pain shot through her body. It felt as if she had been impaled by a hundred Speers. Clutching her chest she let out a long scream until the pain subsided and vanished as if it had never been there.

____

_Shit, now she knows where I am._

____

As if on cue she was engulfed by the terror radius once more. The killer was approaching rapidly again and Meg ran away. She did not look back since it would just slow her down or make her trip. She rather concentrated on the way up ahead. Between two rocks leaned a pallet and she changed her course a bit to get to it. Turning to throw the pallet down, Meg finally saw how close the actually killer was. She wouldn't make it.

____

The killer had already pulled her arm back to strike and did so, burying the knife deep into her chest and ripping it out just as fast. Meg screamed as she felt the hunting knife rip through skin and muscle. Despite being only hit once Meg fell to the floor. The impact pressed the air out of her lungs, snow and dirt getting in contact with her fresh wound. The snow turning red as it greedily soaked up the blood pooling under her. Meg groaned in pain as the killer unceremoniously picked her up from the ground, throwing her over her shoulder without regard to her injury.

____

She was in pain, but that did not stop her to fight and wiggle in the killers grasp trying to free herself. The killer didn't seem to mind, walking on as if she wasn't carrying a squirming human being on her shoulder. The hook wasn't as far away as Meg could have hoped for. She was thrown on it, the hook passing effortlessly through her left shoulder just under her collarbone. She screamed again.

____

The Legion did not stay for long, she walked away towards the next gen and left Meg to suffer on her own. Meg tried to move as little as possible for two reasons. One, because it hurt too much and two, because they had found out fast that struggling would only summon the Entity faster. There was nothing left to do but wait.

____

Further away she heard Quentin go down. He was immediately picked up and carried to the nearest hook. Hopefully she was saved soon. If this went one they would all be claimed by the Entity. Meg turned away from Quentin's aura and proceeded to scan her surroundings. She was loosing a lot of blood and if nobody would come for her she would have to fight the Entity's claws. It was taxing and asked a lot from the person struggling. The movement while fighting the claw off would disturbed the wound so you had to bring up the strength to fight back and ignore the pain while doing so. But Meg guessed the survival instinct, the fear of the pain one felt from being impaled by the claws and the will to help your friends kept you going.

____

Being sacrificed to the Entity wasn't pleasant and the main reason for that was that it did not end when it rightfully should, with the first claw running through you. Even though that should kill you it did not. It made you go limp. You still felt everything that happened afterwards. The other claws shooting through your body, which dissolved into nothing, leaving something behind that everyone believed to be the soul.

____

Meg hated what she felt when she was being lifted up into the sky by the Entity. One by one everything was being stripped away from you. Your hope, security, pain and fear until all that was left was numbness and coldness. There was this fear deep inside of Meg. She'd always ask herself, if the Entity took something away everytime they died did that mean some time in the future nothing would be left? That she would feel just as cold and numb as she did in the fog?

____

The thought scared her and she did her best to ignore it and mask her fear with humour and a confident facade. But there were days where she broke down from all the pent up emotions, where she was so close to just telling someone. She did not want to depress everyone more, so she kept quiet nonetheless.

____

Nea crouched closer to the hook Meg hung upon, Meg had almost missed it. If Meg was the fastest runner of the group Nea was the fastest while crouching and the second best at staying hidden, after Claudette of course. It was near impossible to hear Nea's footsteps. She just knew how to shift her weight so that her steps did not make any noises. Meg had asked her to teach her technique, but slow and sneaky just wasn't Meg's style. And even though Nea was a very patient teacher Meg still wasn't good at it. She had made progress though.

____

Around her the Entity's claws were already materialising. It always sounded like the crackling of burning wood and it smelled like something rotten and on fire.

____

_Fitting for such a vile creature or deity or whatever the Entity was, Meg thought._

____

Being hoisted from the hook wasn't painless but the relief Meg felt when her feat touched the ground again was enough to numb the pain she felt, even if it was just a little.

____

"Thanks, Nea."

____

"No problem. Come on, let's go heal you up."

____

They walked a good distance away from the hook finding a fairly secluded place surrounded by wooden walls. Nea had a med kit and she did her best to patch Megs wounds up. Nobody was as skilled as Quentin and Claudette were at this medical stuff but over time they had learned a thing or two. Meg tried to keep her gasps and groans as quiet as possible. The alcohol pouring down her wounds did make it extremely difficult though.

____

"Hold on I'm almost finished," Nea whispered, wrapping the bandages around Meg's shoulder and chest. With the bandages tied into a knot Nea was finished. "Not too tight?".

____

Meg shifted her shoulder trying to determine if she could move without the bandages interfering too much. "Nah, they are good. I can move just fine and it doesn't hurt. Thanks, again."

____

The other just waved her off. "Alright we have three more gens left to do so we better get a move on." Nea began to move towards another generator but Meg held her back.

____

"Wait. I had the one in the lodge almost finished. Let's do that one first." She recieved a nod from Nea as confirmation and they both made their way over to the lodge.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I felt that if I didn't end it there the chapter would get way too long! The trial is far from over and the fun has just begun. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter!
> 
> -Neisha_BeanieBoy10


	3. Hit and Run II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, girls, gals and non-binary pals!
> 
> Have the second half of the trial you've all been waiting for.  
> I swear I hadn't planned to make the trial so long but it happened xD.
> 
> As always, beta read by the lovely RuiNerumi!
> 
> Enjoy<3
> 
> -Neisha_Beanieboy10

The generator hadn't regressed as far as Meg had anticipated, but that only meant they would be out of the trial faster. Since Quentin had been saved by Bill they could fully concentrate on their task at hand. Together they could work faster and after the generator finished they would have the upper hand since they were all still alive. 

Being absorbed into their work they did not immediately notice the killer getting closer.

"Shit, I forgot." With the heartbeat now all around them Meg heeded what she was doing even more, trying not to mess up and get the generator done before the killer arrived. 

"What did you forget?" She looked around the generator at Meg as she worked on. Contrary to the tone of Nea's voice her expression made it clear that she was concerned. 

"She knows. She knows were working together. I forgot it. She found Quentin and me before. Shit." 

Nea got the memo and started to work with the same élan. Meg did not look away, she felt as though she would immediately mess up if she did.

"Meg watch out!" 

Meg connected the last cable, the generator illuminating the room, as she felt herself falling backwards. In the time it took for her to fall and hit her head on some rubble behind her Meg realised three things. One, they finished the gen successfully. Two, she had not lost balance on her own, Nea had pushed her. And three, Nea did it to take the hit.

She heard it then. Nea's pained gasp, the deafening heartbeat mixing together with the loud whirring of the finished generator in front of her. 

"Run, Meg!" 

Nea did not have to tell her twice. Scrambling up she sprinted towards the nearest exit, hearing the hunting knife hit the pile of wood and scraps she had been leaning against. Barely missing her real target. Only after being sure that the Legion wasn't following her did she slow down and look back. The air inside her lungs came out in short breaths and she bend over supporting her weight on her thighs. 

Meg walked around not knowing were the next generator was, but she knew that she had to keep working. She found one on a hill, it had not been worked on yet. 

_Better than nothing. ___

____

Moving up the hill Meg heard Nea scream, wiping her head around towards the noise she saw that Nea had gone down near the killer shack. Without hesitation Meg changed her goal. She was the reason for Nea being hung up and she would be the one to get her down. 

__

Upon arriving she hid behind a large rock near the shack and listened for the heartbeat to vanish completely. Nea hang in the basement, but since the killer did not stay around it was easier to get her out of there safely. 

__

With the heartbeat finally gone Meg began to move. It did not matter how often Meg had already descended the stairs into the basement, the room still evoked some primal fear in her. The four hooks in the middle of the room always dripped with fresh blood and seemed to be sharper and overall better cared for than the other hooks in any realm. This was a place whose only purpose was to swallow the hope of those unfortunate enough end up here.

__

Having the strong urge to leave the basement as soon as possible, Meg heaved Nea off the hook and took of running up the stairs with Nea by her side. They stopped running to hide behind a wall. 

__

"Thank you for getting me. I can patch myself up, you go do a generator. I'm about done with this fucking round."

__

"Sure, until later then." She walked back to the hill, leaving Nea to do her own thing. On the way there she noticed a dull totem hidden between a wall and a bit of rubble. _Feisty little things _, Meg thought. They could tip a relatively good trial into a real bad one in a matter of seconds. Crouching Meg started to take it apart and with a crack the dull totem soon collapsed in on itself, one of the skulls rolling a bit farther away. Now that the totem was destroyed Meg could continue on her way.__

_____ _

Arriving at her destination she began to repair. She heard someone scream from time to time but she never saw anyone go down so she just kept on repairing. In times like these she wished she had Claudette's perk to know where the injured were, since she did not know if they had been able to heal themselves. Meg thought about how many generators had already been done and felt a trickle of hope blossom inside her. Everyone had only been hung up once and they only needed to finish two more gens. Guess the trial wouldn't end so bad all along.

_____ _

As the third tube on the gen started to move Megs mood faltered a bit again. It had gone eerily quiet. A bad feeling crept itself up her spine and it was hard for her to stay focused on her task. It was the feeling she got while fighting against the shape or ghostface. Dread and paranoia mingling together with a touch of anticipation. 

_____ _

Then she heard Bill go down and saw his aura not so far away from her. Having something finally happen tamed Meg's nerve a bit even if it was something as bad as a teammate going down. She carefully got her hands out of the interior of the generator to move closer to the action. Meg was now close enough to see them. The Legion was kicking the generator Bill had been working on before bringing her attention back to her prey. Bill was pulling himself forward on the ground trying to crawl as far away from the killer as he could. 

_____ _

_Weird. Why wasn't she picking him up? ___

_______ _ _ _

Meg got the answer soon after as she saw Legion ready her knife. Bill tried to get away but the killer lunged at him stabbing with vigor. She couldn't watch, so she turned away from the scene unfolding in front of her. Hearing the knife tear through her friend was even worse than seeing it happened. She clutched her hands over her ears trying desperately to shield herself from the noises. 

_______ _ _ _

When she turned back around Bill was dead. The Legion sitting on his corpse breathing just as heavy as Meg herself, though, out of a totally different reason. She saw her dig around in his pockets looking for something. Before she could be spotted she made her way back determined to finish the generator and get everyone that was left out of there. 

_______ _ _ _

It did not go as planned though. She couldn't even finish her generator before she heard Quentin go down. He met the same fate as Bill had. The fog of dread hang heavily over her head, dragging her down the longer it took to finish the generator. She worked on it feverishly, satisfaction burning through her as the finished generator roared to life. 

_______ _ _ _

She let herself fall from the hill, grunting as the impact rooked through her bones. She had never been as elegant as Nea when it came to jumping from high altitudes. She began to move, remembering the generator Bill had been repairing. She spotted it between a few trees but was disappointed to see that it had almost fully regressed. Despite knowing that it would take time they did not have to fully repair this generator Meg commenced to reattach the cables to each other. Maybe Nea would finish one soon. 

_______ _ _ _

Meg hadn't even repaired a fourth of the generator when she heard Nea scream. She could not pinpoint her location from the scream alone but it had definitely sounded like it was far away from her. She let go of the gen. If Nea had been found she would never be able to finish the gen and power up the exit gate on top. She ran towards where she thought to have heard Nea, almost tripping over her own feet a few times. On the way there she stumbled upon the gen Nea had been working on, it was almost finished. 

_______ _ _ _

Meg began to work with determination. Not knowing how long Nea could escape the killer's knife gave her the energy to work. She finished the gen and with a sigh of relieve Meg looked around her asking herself where Nea could have run off to. Sure enough, Meg heard Nea's scream and saw her go down. She was still pretty close and Meg was ready to distract the killer to save her last companion, so she made her way towards them. Now that the exit gates were powered they had a chance to escape together. 

_______ _ _ _

To her surprise the killer did not kill Nea. She was picked up and hung on a hook next to a tree. The Legion left soon after. Meg saw that this was a trap. The killer was trying to lure her out, knowing that she wouldn't leave her to die. A gasp escaped Nea as the Entity's claws tried to pierce through her. She fought against them.

_______ _ _ _

Meg inched closer, determined to save Nea. But as Nea saw her getting closer she shook her head as soon as their eyes met. She did not let this deter her from her intentions. She knew that it was dangerous and extremely reckless. Nea now pointed with her head towards a few large rocks. 

_______ _ _ _

_Was she informing her of the killer's whereabouts? ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

When Meg still did not stop coming closer did Nea take one hand away from the Entity's claw to point to the same rocks. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Is she stupid?_ Meg panicked and began to run towards her. _Fuck stealth_. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nea couldn't overpower the Entity with one arm but she also did not stop pointing and so the main claw ram itself into her body, the others following suit. Meg saw her outstretched arm fall limp to her side and followed with her eyes as she was taken by the Entity into the sky. 

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The hook broke and fell to the ground with a loud clank. As Meg stood there staring at the fallen hook she heard the reason for why Nea had pointed to the rocks. _The hatch! _Meg ran towards the sound. She always found it strange how it could sound like a mixture of wind and light, but she supposed that everything was possible in the Entity's realm. The closer she got to the hatch the louder the sound got but another sound threatened to overpower it.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Arriving at the hatch she saw the Legion already waiting for her, twirling the hunting knife in her hand or throwing it into the air before catching it again. Looking almost bored out of her mind. In another situation she might have been impressed by the hand-eye-coordination the killer had. Meg slowly moved closer to the hatch keeping a close eye on the unmoving killer in front of her. If she was smart about it she could escape. Meg frantically tried to think of a way to get around the killer as she stared at her opportunity of escape on the ground. Meg straightened her back looking her opponent in the eyes or rather where they would be behind the mask. The killer stared back at her, chin tilted up, unfazed by her glare. Meg had shifted her weight so that she could run away if necessary.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

All of the sudden Legion moved forward slashing her with the knife. She barely had time to react, despite that she evaded the knife. At least she thought she did. The pain she felt forced her to double over and fall to her knees. She clutched her stomach but as she took away the hand she could barely see any blood on it. 

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_How could a wound that small hurt so much? ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The Legion seemed to find this quite amusing as a chuckle escaped her. Meg looked up seeing the killer point with her knife towards a burning totem. 

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_So they had not destroyed them all, huh? ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meg hated this hex so much.  
_How was it fair that the Entity forced them to succumb to the pain even though they only had suffered a scratch? Then again, how was any of this fair? Why were they chosen to suffer in this endless loop? _  
Meg would probably never know the answers to her questions. She caught herself, now was not the time to think about these things. If the killer wanted to kill her she would not go down without a good fight.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meg fought against the pain as the Legion lunged forward to slash her again. She dodged the first strike without trouble but the second attack happened so shortly after the first that the only way to stop the knife was if she blocked it with her arm. She felt as the knifed effortlessly cut through her arm. Crying out in pain Meg pushed the killer away from her with all her might. Scramblimg to get to the hatch before the killer recovered. She wasn't fast enough and the killer buried the knife inside her leg, pulling Meg back towards her with it. She grounded her nails in the ground, trying to keep herself from being dragged backwards. Dirt got under her nails and her fingertips scraped open on an especially sharp rock. It was to no avail, the killer was now straddling her hips, effectively keeping her from getting away. 

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meg looked up at the killer, eyes wide in fear as she saw the flames of the totem mockingly gleaming of off the knife's jagged edge. The sound of the hatch next to her drove her mad and as the killer thrusted the hunting knife into her, just under her collarbone, dragging it all the way down to her hip bone, did she shoot a last longing look towards her lost gateway to safety.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a wild ride. 
> 
> Hope you weren't hoping for a happy ending cause it was never an option<3
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and if you want to read flash fiction I wrote you can go to my Wattpad Account : BeanieBoy10!
> 
> Remember to stay safe
> 
> -Neisha_BeanieBoy10


	4. Stolen goods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should have been up yesterday but I forgot to post it👀 sorry about that<3 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter nonetheless!
> 
> Edited by the lovely RuiNerumi
> 
> -Neisha_BeanieBoy10

Meg woke up a little bit away from the campfire, but she was glad for that. Glad she had a moment to herself. Glad nobody saw the tears of frustration roll down her cheeks to drip onto the dirt under her. She did not wipe them away as she lay on her back, looking up. The black sky above her did nothing to bring her comfort. It was void of stars or other celestial bodies, some realms, like that of the hillbilly, at least had a moon. Another emotion joined the anger and frustration she was currently feeling, homesickness. 

She missed the stars, the feeling of the sun on her skin, the sound of birds waking her in the morning, hell she even missed her school. But most importantly she missed her mom. 

If there was one thought that wouldn't leave her it was her mom. She tried not to think of it though it was hard, for time to think was something she had excessively. Her mom had enough to battle already but now her missing case had been added on top.

Hopefully she found someone to take care of her.

Meg vehemently surpressed the part of her telling her that even if she had found someone to take care of her she did not know how much time had already passed. And who said they would ever escape this place? If the illness had not taken her mother out, time had or would.

Meg raised her hand to grab one of her braids to fiddle with but found none, so she reached higher. 

_What the fuck._

Her other hand followed. Both of her hands were now gripping at her significantly shorter hair. She couldn't believe it. When did this even happen? Her hands fell back to her sides as she realised the reason for her new haircut.

_That fucking bitch._

Wiping her tears away as best as possible Meg stomped towards the campfire. She needed Nea to asses the damage that had been done to her hair, since she couldn't see it herself. And after that she would ask her to cut her hair into something cool. If that bitch thought her cut off braids would faze her then she was dumber than anticipated. Maybe she would go with a similar style Nea had and ask her to do an undercut? But before that she would have to apologize. Seemed like she had to do that a lot lately.

Everyone at the campfire was preoccupied, all but a few were gathered around Kate, who was playing a song on her guitar, some sang with her some only enjoyed the music. Even Laurie was participating. Meg was glad they had sneaked the guitar back to the campfire even though it had been risky and kind of a hit or miss. The music Kate played gave them a bit of their former life back and the joy they found in it helped to lift their spirit. If you had a particularly hard trial you could go to Kate and request a song. At best she knew it and could perform it for you, at worst you would get another song to comfort you. 

Meg went closer to the crowd, intending to sit down and listen for a while. She saw Kate briefly look up from her guitar, locking eyes with her before doing a double take and stopping mid song. 

"What the ever loving fuck happend to your hair?" 

The confusion on the other's faces turned into recognition as their eyes followed the line of sight of Kate to lock onto Meg. The sudden attention made her squirm in place and she reached up a hand to brush her shorter strands behind her ear in an attempt to conceal them. 

"What? What's with her hair guys? From here it just looks like she's opened her braids." Claudette sat a bit farther away from her and she had been cleaning her glasses, as best as she could with her pretty dirty top. But after putting them back on she could see the unevenly cut strands of hair that framed her face. "Oh no, what happened?"

"Legion happened. Apparently she thought to try herself as a hairstylist would be a great idea and cut off my braids after she moried me."

A quiet damn was heard from Ace cutting through the overall silence that had fallen upon them. "Why would they do that though?", He asked right after.

"Well, I don't know. Probably did it to get on my nerves." Meg huffed out a breath of air crossing her arms in front of her body. "As if they don't get on my nerves enough as is." 

The commotion had gotten the attention of those that had not been listening to Kate beforehand and Meg saw Bill approach her from her right. The whole group shifted their attention towards him as his gruff voice reached their ears.

"I tell you why they did it, kid. And it's as stupid as it sounds. Plain and simple boredom." He took a long drag from his cigarette. Exhaling the smoke in the opposite direction of his audience. " The killing is as repetitive as dying is for us. On top of that, they are stupid teens with the attention span of a toddler. Which is why they had to create a challenge, like hunting for trophies. Probably the idea of that leader with the confidence of a peacock."

Ace laughed out loud at the comparison, earning himself a slap against the shoulder from Tap, who whispered a 'shut up' for good measuers. Meg would have laughed too but she was boiling with rage. She stopped fiddling with her hair to ball her hands into fists. "So they think it's funny and see this as just another possibility to pass the time?" 

She got an affirmative nod from Bill, who continued to smoke, not in the slightest bothered by the knowledge that they were seen as a mean of entertainment.

"What makes you so sure of it? Could be a one time thing as far as we know," Meg retorted, though the hope in her tone betrayed the irritation she felt. Everyone looked expectantly at Bill like a class would at its teacher. He sighed.

"I know, because they kept on stealing my cigarettes. Stopped keeping them on me during trials hoping that it would stop them from killing me by hand, but I guess the brunette did not get the memo."

She wasn't surprised that Bill had kept this from them. He was the one you could go to if something was troubling you but he wasn't one to share his own troubles. Despite that she wasn't happy about his behaviour and would tell him, for probably the millionst time, that he can come to them as well. But for now she concentrated on the issue at hand.

"Why are they even allowed to do this? And what's next? That we really loose a finger after the clown cut it off?" This was definitely not something she wanted to consider right now but she wouldn't be surprised if the Entity decided that this were fair game. She heard Claudette wince at her words and saw Dwight cradle his hand. 

_Guess they are as enticed by the idea as I am._

"Nah, not gonna happen. This place has rules after all and I don't think that they can just change them whenever they like."

At that many let out a sigh of relief and Meg uncurled her balled up hands relaxing a bit. 

"They probably just found a loophole. But from what I've seen and heard they need to please it, which means killing all of us in a trial," Bill continued.

"So it's like some kind of token," Laurie concluded, "They do something good and get a reward for their services. A classic win-win-situation"

"Yeah, except for us," Feng added grimly.

"Well it's not like there is anything we can do about it, kid. Eventually they'll grow bored of it. Until then, we'll just keep on doing what we must." With that Bill turned away and walked over to the log to finish his smoke.

"Or they find another way to hurt us," Meg muttered under her breath, digging her fingers into her knees.

_This was stupid and unfair, but Bill was right, what could they do about it? Scream at them? Fight them? Yeah, that wouldn't end well._

This discussion about Legion's motives resulted in nothing but more turmoil and after a moment of contemplating she stood up. She spotted jake at the edge of the camp presumably going through his pile of toolboxes that he had managed to collect over time. For some reason he had a knack for finding the really good ones and if you had something of interest to him he'd trade. Noticing her approach Jake looked up acknowledging her presence. 

"Care to join me for a walk, Jake?" Meg stood there, hands behind her back, as he looked up at her, squinting a little. "Just need to clear my head, that's all."

Jake looked back at his tools, then he shrugged and turned back towards Meg, who offered him her hand to get up. He took her hand and after both of them stood upright they let go of each other. The saboteur began to walk into the woods, Meg following not far behind him. 

The woods were a weird phenomenon in itself. Everything a certain distance away from their camp would change from time to time, never staying the same. One of the reasons no one went far into them, too afraid of getting lost. 

Most of the group did not go at all, some only went if they were seeking some solitude or were looking for offerings. But Jake, he was probably the only one that rather spent his time in the woods than at their campsite. Meg had always found it reckless while it was only Dwight, Claudette, Jake and herself. They didn't know what lurked out there. She could understand it better after he had informed her that he had lived alone in a cabin in the woods before all this. Now it just made sense to her. Despite the creepy atmosphere she enjoyed to go running once in a while.

Though, there were some times where the mouthwatering smell of cotton candy and popcorn wafted through the air or you could hear the bonechilling shriek of the nurse echo through the woods, too close for her comfort. Those were the times where she avoided the woods like she would burst into flames if she only took a step into them. The fear of running into one of the killers outside of the trials always lingered at the back of her mind but any other time it was far away enough to be ignored.

Currently, she had other, more important, matters to think about anyways. Legion's new hobby made no indications to leave her mind. Jake and Meg did not talk just walked alongside each other. Something Meg was thankful for. He set the pace, made seemingly random turns at times and stared off into the distance with his hands stuffed into his jacket pockets. At on point he stopped and turned to look at his companion. Meg just copied still deep in thoughts.

"You look like you wanna murder someone." Jake's calm voice cut through the hurricane of thoughts in Meg's head. She raised her eyebrows at the unexpected statement thrown her way.

"Oh, yeah, it's just-" Meg looked down at the floor, pressing her lips together, before looking at Jake again. "Legion." She finally said, averting her gaze again. 

"You shouldn't worry about that right now. Let's just wait it out," He said after a while.

Meg felt herself frowning. She knew that, Bill had voiced what everyone thought before. Despite that it felt wrong. Jake continued before she could protest.

"And if they don't stop then maybe we can think of anything we can do." Having said what he wanted to Jake turned back walking away from her. He only stopped after noticing that she wasn't following him. "Come on, let's go back to the others." Meg nodded and jogged up to him, shoving him with her own shoulder and muttering a thanks. This took Jake off guard, surprise evident in his featues before he caught himself soon after. "No problem, Meg."

During their walk back to the campsite Meg was finally able to relax, enjoying the comfortable silence between them. It took them less time than Meg anticipated to get back and seeing Nea sitting at the campfire made her remember her hair problem. She said goodbye to Jake and walked over to her. 

Nea was currently playing cards with Ace and Adam and from the look of it she was loosing. It was an unspoken rule that Ace always won. He blamed it on his luck, though everyone was sure that he was cheating. But as long as nobody could proof it Ace would keep justifying his winning streak with his luck. It was annoying as hell and most had already given up at playing cards with him, only the newbies and those, like Nea, that wanted to expose him, still played. 

Meg joined them and sat down between Adam and Nea. She could now see that they were playing poker. Adam had already folded and was probably just waiting for the other two to finish so that they could go another round. There was a tense atmosphere around Nea only broken by the smirk plastered on Ace's face. The smirk together with the unnecessary sunglasses made Ace look smug, which was, if Meg had to guess, the reason for Nea's sour mood.

"Ready?", He asked. Nea just nodded, turning her cards around.

"Quads, baby. What are you going to do about it?" Nea was now leaning forward, eagerly waiting for Ace to turn his cards around. His smirk grew into a full blown smile.

"Well, not much actually." He turned his card around to reveal a king and a queen. "Royal flush, baby. Better luck next time," He said, supporting his head on his palm. 

Nea looked down onto the cards in shook before looking down at her own hand in betrayal. Then she shifted her attention back to Ace, glaring at him. "You fucking shit, that's your second royal flush in a row. You can't make me believe that that's just luck, you're cheating and one day I'm going to find out how you do it." 

Ace let out a hearty laugh at that. "Sure, do that. I've got nothing to hide." He turned towards Adam, already collecting the cards. "Another round?"

Adam nodded but Nea stood up and started to walk away."I've had enough for one day. Enjoy your rigged game, gentlemen," she said over her shoulder.

Meg excused herself hastily and walked over to her. "Hey Nea, wait for me, please." Nea stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"What is it?", she asked.

After having caught up to her Meg spoke again. " I wanted to ask if you were willing to cut my her. I was thinking about an undercut or something like that." 

The other girl seemed to inspect Meg's hair while thinking about a response. "It does look really messed up. Well kind of expected since she used a hunting knife and probably did not unbraid you hair first. Sure, why not? I can help you with that." 

Meg was relieved to hear this and thanked Nea in advance. Nea led Meg to her things were she searched for something. Upon finding what she was looking for Nea exclaimed a loud 'ah-ha', holding up a sharpened rock Nea kept to shapen up her sidecut everytime the hair got too long again. 

They sat down near the fire so that Nea had enough light to start working on fixing Meg's hair. The process took pretty long and Meg was glad that they hadn't been pulled into any trial during it. After Nea was finished they cleaned up the fallen strands of hair. Even though Meg couldn't see her new haircut she knew that Nea had done a great job and that she looked great. It made her feel better and she often caught herself unconsciously going through the longer hair of her undercut. It made her feel badass. 

After conversing a bit more with Nea Meg decided to take the time she had between now and her next trial to rest a little. Sleep wasn't necessary for them anymore but it still offered them a chance to come down and recharge after tiring events, so they did it anyway. Nea offered Meg her leg as a pillow, which she gladly accepted. They settled down, Nea leaning against a tree with her legs spread out and Meg laying her head on top of Nea's thigh. It didn't take long for Meg to drift off into a pleasant slumber. For now she would heed Jake and Bill's advice but she was determined to get back at the group of teens, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I never played a single round of poker in my entire life. I just did some research, tried to understand it, failed miserably and then wrote this in the hopes of it being kinda right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter! ^^ 
> 
> Hope y'all had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. 
> 
> Legion will be in the next chapter so stay tuned for it!
> 
> \- Neisha_BeanieBoy10


End file.
